monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hellhound/@comment-4407082-20150318213144/@comment-96.52.196.193-20150324220842
When i wake up the next day with a world class hangover, I also have a sharp pain my pelvis and my dick hurt like hell. " what the fuck happend to me lastnight?" My hellhound wife heard me and came in and said."rough night love?" With a devilish grin on her face. " did you have your way with me last night?" She then crossess her arms and replies. "I had my way with you but you were to drunk to remember hun. And im asuming you were too loaded to remember that you said i wasnt tough and to prove my dominance over you.". She slowly walks into the room and up to the bed that im still laying on. " i accepted your challange and well, i still got it in me babe. So i had to remind you of who you are dealing with, while also teaching you a new leason." At this point she is now standing over me and looks down with that devilish smile. "Hurting down bellow today darling?" I take my time to think of an answer but all i can say was " yes.. and a hell of a hangover". She replies " did you see your chest yet?" Now i am worried. So i pull up my shirt and look down to see claw marks on my chest and stomach. " So thats what you mean new teachings?" She starts to wage her tail and simply replies "mmmmm hmmm." " i see." I reply back. I start to get out of bed when suddenly a strong paw pushes me back down. "What do you think your doing?" She asks.. " umm... going to have a shower. I feel like shit..". "No your not" she says in an angry tone. She then leans in close. Her face just inches away from mine, eye to eye looking right into her red hot eyes. "Im not through with you yet". Before i can do anything she pins me down and straddles me " oooowww!" The pain in my pelvis and crotch has skyrocketed now that shes ontop of me and crushing my alreay hurting lower area with her thick powerful thighs. " i knew you would forget about last night. So i figured i get you when your awake for a reminder." She starts to remove my pants. "Now that your hungover and hurting from the rape last night, i figured you wont forget this.". "Awe shit" i whisper. Then begins the most painfull sex i ever had in my life... It must of been hours since she "taught me a lesson" at this point the hangover is the least of my worries. I try to get up and go take a piss but i end up falling on my ass from the pain. I slowly get up and painfully go to the bathroom. It hurt so much i had to sit down and piss. My crotch feeling like a jackhammer that has been used non stop for hours it even hurt to pee..As i come stumbilng out of the bathroom i see her giggiling and she says" learn your lesson dear". I walk up to her and give her a hug. She hugs me back and holds me tight. " yes my love". I say then i give her a deep pasionate kiss... "Till my next drunken stupor my sex crazed hellion"... i saw with a smile on her face and give her another kiss. But this time i feel her claws digging in my back. "Your never gonna learn arent you babe?" She replies with a evil looking grin.. "Ooops.. im fucked" Thus begining lesson three... learning to keep my big wise ass cracking mouth shut..